


Glass

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Affection, Aquariums, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Love between two lovely humans.





	

Dan watched as the little girl pressed her forehead to the glass watching a fish twice the size of her swim by. He smiled to himself, then turned to find Phil was watching him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Phil shrugged coming to stand next to him. Not too close, but in his space, just for a moment. “You having fun?” 

“Mmm.” Dan nodded. The little girl moved away, and they went to stand where she had just been. Both of them looked silently into the tank. The backs of their hands brushed, but they didn’t move away. Taking this moment to secretly touch, and be close in a public place. This was a luxury they allowed themselves very seldom. But in this quiet room it seemed right. There was soft music piped in, along with the sound of waves, the space illuminated only by the tank they stood in front of. 

“I love you.” Phil whispered, so quietly he wasn’t sure if Dan would even hear. He just needed to say it out loud. It seemed like another world, somewhere they had escaped to for the afternoon, and it seemed wrong not to say it just once. 

“Love you too.” Dan whispered back, and moved his hand just enough to link pinkies for a second, before moving closer to the glass, and away from Phil. He pressed his forehead to the cool surface and looked down to the bottom. A few moment’s later he pulled back and turned, “Take my picture. I want one with this pose.” He held one hand against the glass and looked up. Phil chuckled, but stepped back, and did as he was told. 

“Okay. I want one with us.” Phil walked up to him and held up his phone, they stood close, shoulders pressed together. No one there could say anything about how close they were, they would have to be, in order to both be in the photo. Dan’s pinky once again found Phil’s while they posed, and while Phil took a few pictures he allowed himself the pleasure of showing affection to the man he loved. Even if it was such a small demonstration of the actual emotion behind it, it was more than they normally let themselves have in public. They both reveled in the feeling of each other, in this hauntingly beautiful place, and small moments of stolen physical affection. Once the photo was taken they stepped back a little, putting space between them. 

“Glad we came here.” Dan smiled. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written at midnight, out of boredom. If you liked it show it some love. :)


End file.
